The Coven of Morgana le Fey
by LilyRose9
Summary: Series of one-shots surrounding the formation of the coven of Morgana le Fey and their plots and machinations on overhauling the Wizarding World. Part of my larger series Where Do We Go From Here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a side-series of one-shots involving the coven and Morgana's relationships outside of the main story of Where Do We Go From Here. The first story takes place between Chapter Nine of WDWGFH and Morgana's Manipulations Behind the Scenes (only on Ao3).**

****Girl's Night: The Formation of the Coven****

Morgana sank into her chair, her ankles crossed as she sipped at the glass of Firewhiskey Narcissa had handed her upon arrival. The other women were slowly trickling in, attire ranging from casual like Amelia Bones who was wearing trousers and an untucked cornflower blouse to fancy like Elladora Zabini who landed through the floo in a svelte black dress, her neck adorned in pearls. Minerva was already seated and on her second glass of Firewhiskey, her tartan robes tossed over the nearest chair to reveal a high-neck buttoned white and black knee length dress.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is dealing with Albus these days. Ever since Harry's party he's been sticking his beak in everything," her accent got heavier as she shook her head, hair tumbling out of the severe bun in grey tinted black curls.

Elladora snickered as the witch's Scottish brogue got deeper as she talked, the irritation at the meddling old man making the Italian witch smirk. Narcissa pursed her lips in a slight smile at the news, her actions behind the scenes in the women's circles were paying off. Morgana reached over and handed Minerva a glass of Firewhiskey. The final stragglers stepped through the green flames, marking the number at nine. From Narcissa to Elladora, Amelia to Minerva, Andromeda to Pandora, Lakshmi to Augusta, the women were in various stages of age and power and station but connected in their womanhood and goals: to better the Wizarding World for their children.

They were gathered in Morgana's solar, temporarily expanded to fit the group that had come together. The hostess watched her fellow witches settle into their chairs, glasses of Firewhiskey and elven wine in hand.

Clearing her throat, Morgana caught their attention and began, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I know that we're all from rather—different backgrounds and political factions, but I thank you for putting aside those differences for the common good of the children. I know when I first floated this idea by Narcissa, she was hesitant to join because of her familial ties as a Black and her status as the wife of Lucius Malfoy, but the goal for this group, my goal is that we transcend family names, histories, and political leanings. That we focus on what truly matters—the children."

"Our world has been stagnant for so long, the education our children receive at Hogwarts hasn't changed since the early 1800's. I for one, am appalled by how a ghost is teaching A History of Magic, one of the most influential classes for our youth. And he isn't even teaching it, he's just a mindless, biased, shade of a man who espouses false and heavily edited narrations on the Goblin Wars," Narcissa panted as she finished her spiel, she'd been holding that in for years, ever since she herself had the misfortune of Binns as a professor at Hogwarts. She'd hated to drop History of Magic in her sixth year, but it was a useless course there and self-study would serve her much better.

Heads nodded around the room as her fellow Hogwarts graduates commiserated with the awful teaching Binns embodied. Elladora toasted her friend as Amelia began to compile a list of grievances they held against the school. Starting with the failure that was Binns, they moved to the cursed DADA position, and Amelia quickly came up with a solution for that with the simple addition of, "Why don't we just rename it Defense Arts and move the classroom for extra measure?"

Augusta was quick to second that motion and move the topic onto muggleborn introductions to the magical world, suggesting that they introduce a Wizarding Traditions class into the first- and second-year curriculum to get the muggleborn students up to speed. Lakshmi cheered her on and added that a series of muggleborn/wizarding integration seminars throughout the school year, including an updated syllabus for Muggle Studies would help bridge the other side of the gap.

Knocking back her fourth glass of firewhiskey, Minerva interjected, "That's all well and good, but we need to get these ideas past Albus and to the Board of Governors, and with who's on the Board now, we won't get any of the changes we need." It took several moments for the other women to decode the inebriated witch's words, but they were soon arguing over who to nominate as a pawn on the board. Augusta already had a place as interim Head of House Longbottom until Neville came of age, but they needed someone to second her motions. Tapping a finger on her glass, Andromeda tried to pull the conversation back in.

"Ladies, we're forgetting my Head of House, Arcturus is also on the board, and now that he's back in the political game and our ally, I feel he will be more inclined to back us now, than he was in the past. In fact, I can guarantee the full support of House Black on all these matters, even my father wouldn't dare disagree with us now that Arcturus is on our side."

Nodding her head at her elder sister's words, Narcissa chimed in with her own opinion, "We've been summoned to a House meeting in the coming weeks, we can bring it to Lord Black's attention then."

Leaning back in her chair, Morgana watched as the women became more and more invested in the cause and pondered her next course of action. Narcissa was on her mind of late, ever since Harry's fifth birthday when her dear friend had come to her, worried that her husband might never touch her again and she would never conceive the second child she longed for. While she could bring it to the attention of her Head of House during the House meeting, Morgana was curious to see what other solutions could arise, outside of the divorce she knew Sirius would be gunning for. Running a finger along the rim of her glass, she wondered if some of the other women may have a suggestion for how to gain her friend a child.

"I have a question for you my friends," Morgana paused and took a sip, the burning liquor giving her the words, "If your husband was straying from your bed, regardless of if he was heading to another's, how would you entice him back?"

"That depends, friend," Elladora smirked, her eyes flicking to Narcissa before continuing, "Does the man in question desire to bed women?"

"I would say he does," Morgana replied.

"Then perhaps his wife should endeavor to entice him to her bed with something new, something more suited to his tastes, if she knows what those are?"

Narcissa coughed and a light blush flooded her cheeks as the other women began to giggle. Amelia shook her head as Elladora nudged her arm, waggling her eyebrows at the redhead in an attempt to get her involved, but the Head of the DMLE ignored her and went back to listing all the ways Hogwarts needed to change to match the current educational standards.

Morgana began to run through a list of scenarios that might entice the wayward Malfoy back to Narcissa's bed, when a light bulb went off. Perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone and handle her dry spell while simultaneously getting Narcissa her second child. It wasn't as if she didn't find her friend attractive, and it would help her get a handle on her raging libido, something that was aggravated tenfold by the attractive Marauders inhabiting the house with her. Setting her drink down, she stood and made her way over to the blonde witch who was currently fending off her sister-in-law's offer to create a charm made with something called gurdyroots to increase fertility. Leaning down, Morgana whispered her offer in Narcissa's ear, pleased as the witch began to nod her head, a slight smirk crossing her lips as she did. The coming months would be an interesting change for the women of the wizarding world, and Morgana was intrigued to see where the tides would take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading! This is the next installment of the one-shots following WDWGFH centering on the power of the coven, politically and magically. Set loosely between Chapters 13 and 14 of WDWGFH.

**Girl's Night Redux: Coven Meeting Regarding the Upcoming Birth of Malfoy Baby No. 2**

"Okay ladies, now that Narcissa is six months pregnant, it's time to set in motion Operation Get Rid of The Blonde Prick," Andromeda called out as the growing group of women settled into their seats in the parlor of Black Manor.

"I still vote we kill the idiot, saves a bunch of paperwork," Cassiopeia said while twirling her wand about.

"That would work, but we're going for maximum pain for the years of isolation and abuse he put Narcissa through, it's why I've enlisted Arcturus and Sirius to go over the betrothal contract to see where Malfoy erred. We also want to make sure that Narcissa keeps guardianship over Draco, Malfoy can't be allowed to have any control over the boy," Morgana interjected, her eyes flicking over to the woman in question whose face was pinched tight with worry at the thought of losing her son.

"Well then what are we supposed to do then?" Elladora asked.

"Oh we still have plenty to do, we're going to ruin him after all. Financially, publicly, and politically. It's going to be a joint effort from all of us. We have three months before the baby is born to get this done," Morgana replied, her hand reaching over to gently rest on Narcissa's as she finished talking.

"Well I have an idea on how to ruin him financially," Amelia said, a wicked smirk crossing her face as she continued, "I've just been handed the records from the trials post-war and it appears that though Lord Malfoy was found innocent of his crimes as a Death Eater due to his plea of the Imperius curse, he was still fined for the damage he wrought. And it appears," she paused and pulled out a thick stack of documents bearing the Ministry seal, "That the esteemed Lord Malfoy hasn't paid a single Knut of it."

"Oh how delicious," Elladora purred, "I can think of several ways to use that among our circles, discreetly of course while you handle it officially of course Amelia dear."

"I have some thoughts on how to handle him politically," Augusta said, her face twitching into a shark like appearance, teeth bared as she added, "I've been swaying the Light and Neutral sides of the Wizengamot away from Dumbledore for years now so if we could briefly unite with the Dark faction, we could crush his latest little bill about lowering taxes on imports from France."

"And I have several ideas on how to ruin my dear brother publicly, the stories I could tell from our childhood," Pandora mused her normal whimsical expression gone in the face of vengeance against her former tormentor. She'd escaped the Malfoy legacy by eloping with Xenophilius, but she'd never been able to fully escape the memories.

"Cissa, what do you think?" Andromeda asked

"I'm grateful for all of you, truly. You've been rocks in the face of my failing marriage, and I couldn't be more appreciative. I just worry about how this will impact Draco, while he doesn't have the best relationship with Lucius, he is still my boys' father."

"Oh Cissa," Morgana sighed and leaned over to pull the other woman into an embrace, "Draco is strong, and he sees more than you know. He knows Lucius is less than kind to you, and if I'm going to be honest, he hasn't seen the man as a father figure for years. He looks more towards Arcturus or Sirius for that sort of relationship."

"I know, I just worry. He's my son, he's all I had for so long…" Narcissa trailed off as her older sister stood and walked over to embrace her other side.

"You're not alone now. None of us are, that's part of why we created this coven. Women in Britain haven't been this strong since the time of the Founders and the coven of Helga and Rowena. There's a reason coven's have been so rare and that's because women have never fully supported each other, not like we are. Together we are strong, together we can withstand whatever the world throws at us," Minerva spoke up from her spot at the opposite side of the room, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the women around her.

Pulling away from Narcissa, Morgana stood and addressed the room.

"Minerva is right, I called together each and every one of you so that we could form our coven and be a force to be reckoned with. The bonds between each of us are stronger than any that have come before and the magic we can generate when we will it is more potent because of it. I have longed for this sort of sisterhood all my life and to have you all has made my heart happy and my magic sing. Together we can do great things."

The room was silent for a moment as the other women processed what Morgana said, and then a slow clap started from the corner as Helen Granger-Smythe stood up and applauded her.

"I know I'm new here, and a non-magical person at that, but you all have made me feel so welcome, so included over the last year, I have a hard time remembering a life before you all. I am grateful to have been invited and I look forward to seeing Hermione join our ranks when she gets older. I don't know what I can do to help, but I will do whatever is in my power to help you Narcissa. No one should be trapped in a loveless marriage, haunted by abuse."

"Well said Helen," Augusta let out a rare smile as the other woman sat down.

"If anyone else has any suggestions for further plans against the blonde prick, I'll be available later," Andromeda stated her eyes bright at the thought of getting vengeance for her sister.

"Thank you, Andromeda, for heading this project. Next up, I would like to address the very glaring issue of muggleborn representation in the ministry. Less than 10% of Hogwarts graduates in the last fifteen years who are muggleborn hold positions in the ministry, and of them less than 5% are in positions of power. The blatant discrimination against new blood in the ministry is baffling and quite frankly detrimental to the overall productivity of the departments. My research into this issue has revealed that the only department with a significant number of muggleborns on the staff is the Department of Mysteries," Amelia said, a new stack of documents in front of her as she raised her monocle to one eye and read the statistics.

"I can see why the Department of Mysteries would pull new blood in from the muggleborns, their investigations and theories always need new points of view, but I'm surprised that they're the only department to hold a significant number, do we know how many?" Morgana asked.

"Unspeakable Croaker was loathe to give me too much information about his employees but he did let slip that he has over 15 muggleborns and half-bloods working in the department right now," Amelia replied.

"Croaker would be an arse about that," Augusta snickered.

"Any suggestions on how to combat this issue?" Minerva asked, she was incredibly invested in this problem, had been for years since she saw so many of her former students crushed by the ministry's prejudice.

"I have one actually, but it's not particularly easy to implement. I've been doing research into familial lines lately, and it's my supposition that muggleborns are in fact descended from squibs, that the magical gene is merely suppressed in their ancestors and reemerges due to as yet unknown circumstances into what we call muggleborns," Morgana said.

"Do you have any evidence to support your claims?" Ella cocked her head as she watched Pandora start to squirm with excitement as she added, "And can I help with the research?"

"I do, I've been running tests on the blood of several different subjects, but yes Pandora, I'd love assistance, I've been running this by myself for a while and I have quite a few other projects I'm working on as well," Morgana smiled over at the blonde witch, she really could use assistance, especially with several of her projects hitting a critical point in time.

"Wonderful, I do so love research," Pandora chirped, "send me your research when you get a chance."

"Thank you Pandora, does anyone else have any other suggestions?" Amelia asked.

"I do wonder if perhaps we could bring it up subtly in our Sunday ladies tea?" Lakshmi interjected for the first time of the night.

"That's a good idea," Narcissa replied.

"Indeed, especially when you take into account the Greengrass matriarchs' holdings in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. It would be an interesting story for them to run down the line," Elladora added, before pulling out her wand and summoning a glass of wine from the wet bar. "Now, if business has been concluded, I would like to get this baby shower underway."

"Yes, drinks please." Bitty appeared at Andromeda's words, a tray laden with drinks in her hands. Glasses were passed around the room, bypassing Narcissa as the women raised a toast of elven wine to Narcissa's pregnancy.

The next few hours passed with copious amounts of wine, cheese and crackers, and a chocolate souffle that Remus had prepared and surprisingly not dug into it himself. Presents were stacked along the back wall and opened after the fifth bottle of elven Bordeaux was opened.

"Oh these pajamas are the cutest," Andromeda lifted up a small pair of red and gold footie pajamas covered in flying snitches.

"Not as cute as these dresses," Narcissa giggled, holding up a pair of pink and purple tulle covered dresses.

"I found those in a boutique when I was visiting my summer home in Paris for the Potions summit," Elladora replied.

"I love these blankets, when on earth did you find the time to knit these Minerva?" Morgana asked lifting up a set of green and silver tartan blankets.

"The stuffed dragon is perfect Aunt Cassie, it will match Draco's," Narcissa cuddled the miniature plush Welsh Green to her chin.

"Another bottle please Bitty, we've killed this one," Augusta burst out, chuckling as she tipped the empty bottle over and the last dregs dripped onto the table.

"Can someone make some popcorn, I'd kill for some popcorn," Helen moaned as her head fell back along the edge of the couch where she was curled up with Pandora discussing the merits of dental hygiene.

"Bitty could we have some of the popped corn please?" Minerva blinked up at the house elf who was seated in front of the fireplace a cross stitch halfway finished in her lap.

"Fine, Bitty will make some of the popped corn," Bitty popped out to make the snack.

"Oh I could kill for some crepes right now, do you think Remus would be willing to make some for me?" Morgana asked aloud as she ran her hands through Narcissa's hair, adding random plaits as she went.

"Probably, if he's still awake," Elladora giggled.

"Oh, right what time is it?" Morgana turned her head to blink blearily at the ornate grandfather clock in the corner of the room that showed the time to be one in the morning.

"Ooops, I think it's a little too late to be asking him to make crepes," the rest of the women burst into laughter which turned into a cheer as Bitty reappeared with several bowls of popcorn coated in thick butter floating before her.

The women kept giggling as a lightly snoring Narcissa slumped forward on the couch into Augusta's side, the older witch beaming as she lifted an arm to pull the blonde deeper into her side. They were relaxed, enjoying themselves, and free to be together, all of them, women, for the first time in months. It was a good time to be a coven.

"Now," Minerva hiccupped, and then continued, "I'd like to discuss our plans for those despicable Dursley's."

...And yes, I'm ending it here. With that line. Muahahaha


End file.
